Riddle Me This
by diaryofjanet
Summary: When Lord Voldemort's little sister goes back to Hogwarts to find some new death eaters, she finds one Slytherin to be a little more than she bargained for. Barty Crouch Jr/OC
1. Prologue

September 1st. The first day of yet another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Yes…another, my third actually.

It was my brother's idea to keep going back. Though repeating seven more years of schooling for the third time wasn't my idea of fun…I understood. He needed someone on the inside. Someone who could keep him updated on what was being said about 'He Who Must Not Be Named'. I was the only one magically strong enough to do it. Changing my looks, voice, age…and having to age properly over that time frame…was hard.

It was also my job to recruit. Death Eaters were in short supply, and it only made sense that I would do recon, after all…I was the first.

My name is Malicious Riddle…and my brother is Lord Voldemort.


	2. Chapter 1: Year One

Year One

Nothing interesting ever happened during the first year. The train ride was just as long as always. The boat ride was cold. Then, we were funneled into the Great Hall where we waited one by one to be sorted. I was a proud Slytherin once again. And finally Dumbledore introduced us to the school. The worst part was trying to find a group of people that weren't completely insufferable.

I sat and watched the crowd whilst others were sorted. I recognized only a few. The Blacks. Regulus sat two people away from me, just sorted into my house, and his brother Sirius…pity he was put in Gryffindor. Behind me sat Lucious Malfoy and one of the Lestrange girls.

"Slytherin," I heard the sorting hat yell. Another addition to the ranks. Another possible Death Eater. He found the seat next to me and turned to talk to Severus. I studied him out of the corner of my eye. He could be a valuable asset when he grew up.

He was shy, but he looked smart. And that's when I saw it. A little nervous habit that would get him into more tussles than his mouth would. He ran his tongue over his top lip and chomped down. It was something small and almost unnoticeable, but I thought it was adorable. I smiled lightly to myself and Severus caught me. He kept that little bit to himself…that would be the start of a marvelous friendship.

After the ceremony, everyone returned to their rooms. I, on the other hand, went to take a bath. I always enjoyed my time alone. I could actually strip off some of my charms. The magic covering my back was the most annoying. Since my brother decided to form the Death Eaters, I was the first to get the mark, opting to get it larger and on my back as opposed to the forearm. I was proud of my mark, but walking these halls with something like that could get me killed. Stripping off my charms…but keeping my form…I stepped into the large bath.

My clothes were piled next to me with my wand on top. Oh my wand, basically a useless stick to me. You see I am extraordinarily powerful, even more so than my brother (as much as he hates to admit). All of my magic came from within and I was strong enough to focus it into a spell without a wand. I kept one around to keep up appearances. Even Ollivander couldn't find the correct one for me and ended up settling on a cherry wand with a runespoor fang core.

I sat in the steam and just relaxed. This was going to be an interesting couple of years.


	3. Chapter 2: Year 5

Year Five

By the third year, I was living in the boy's dormitory. Too many fights. Dumbledore decided I was far more docile when I was living with the opposite gender after Bellatrix and I nearly blew out the wall in the Great Hall in a duel.

I woke up to find Severus and Barty still asleep. With a flick of my wrist, their blankets were wrapped around them and they were falling to the floor.

"Mal!"

"Malicious!"

"One, you're going to be last for Astronomy," I said, pointing at Severus. "Two, you don't even live in this room."

"I may as well. With OWLS coming up, we'll be studying non-stop."

"You? Study? Barty, the only thing you study is how to make Butter Beer in the dormitories."

"You're just jealous that I've never studied a day in my life and I still get better grades."

"Only because your father pays off the professors."

He pulled his wand and pinned me to the wall. "My father would never do something like that for me." He pushed the tip of his wand into my cheek. "You would do well to remember that."

"Barty, if you don't get off of me…you will regret it."

"Your wand is on the bed stand. What are you going to do Mal?"

"Barty, leave it go," Severus said, pulling on his robes.

He backed off. "Barty, if you ever do something like that again. I'll kill you." I grabbed my wand and my bag, heading to classes. I knew then that he would make a brilliant Death Eater. The rage and strength that he had bottled up inside would be perfect. If only I could test his loyalties. It was hard to do anymore without drawing attention. Severus had already joined the ranks as well as Lucious and Bellatrix, much to my dismay. But I had yet to approach anyone about the subject.

I could hear my brother calling for me in my mind. I disapparated back home. "What is it Thomas?" I shouted.

"Malicious, you know you mustn't call me that."

"Brother, it is your name. if I must call you Dark Lord in private company, than I must be called Dark Mistress in public company."

"Don't be ridiculous, it is more for your safety than anything. If people found out…"

"I know, Voldemort, I know. Now what is it that you need?"

"Death Eaters. How are they coming along?"

"I've sent you many already."

"They came willingly. Not one of them even knew you were one of us."

"There is one…"

"What is his name?"

"Bartemius Crouch, Jr. He's the son of-"

"Ah, the young Crouch. That could prove most effective. Is he loyal?"

"I don't know, but he is powerful. More so even than I anticipated. He can use most any wand lying around; he's a master at transfiguration, and I've even seen him working on the unforgivables."

"Gain his friendship, Malicious. I want to see if this one is loyal. I want to know if he is willing to die for this cause."

"I will do what I can." Once again I disapparated, this time back to the school. I looked up at the clock and realized I was running behind by almost fifteen minutes. Nothing a little turn back couldn't fix. With a snap of my fingers it was back to eleven o'clock. I walked into Potions and sat next to Barty.

"Where have you been? You left before I did."

"I had something to take care of. Besides Professor Slughorn would never get me in trouble." We sat silent for the rest of class, exchanging subtle glances until I received a small piece of paper.

'I'm sorry about earlier. You didn't deserve that.'

I smiled back at Barty. 'Don't worry about it. I was out of line. Study party tonight?'

He licked his lip and clenched his jaw. "I'll bring the Butter Beer," he said.


End file.
